mison evil army build up
by Second Cole
Summary: set in evil mison universe.mison is making a army to take over the cartoon universe.
1. Chapter 1

the infamous mison who has turned evil was going through universes to gather his army to destroy the cartoon world. first stop mison said

**FAMILY GUY target= MEG GRIFFIN**

mison was in the events after the events of friends without out was crying in her room before her door was opened go aw-she said before she was cut of by a new voice..don`t cry im here to help you. she turned around to find a boy who was 14 who had a red aura around him. DA she said before she realized that peter was not going to help her. what ever you want take it she said scared. don`t cry like i said im here to help you i can give you power to get revenge. you can? she said yep mison said. you have the conduit gene in conduit gene she said? its basically a gene that gives you but how do i activate she said i can activate it but it kills everyone in she you are cold anyway the one drawback is you have to help me destroy the cartoon world he said. ok she said. wow again so here we go he quhaug was destroyed in a explosion. mison and meg appeared on mison ship. okay he said forgot to tell you this my name is mison and your power is ice mison said cool now onto the next target.

the three es and ds.


	2. Chapter 2

mison and meg were in the next are we here everything looks...pale and squared meg said. that's because our next target is actully three people mison next targets are:

**ED EDD AND EDDY**

mison and meg landed in eds house where,surprisingly all the eds were. who are you eddy said mison and this is meg long story short wanna have powers and take over the cartoon world mison said. the eds thought about it but ed, the dumb one thought of a smart answer. whats the draw back to the power? ed said smartly. everyone in this universe due to it being very small dies. also you drooped you mask ed mison said. OK the eds here we go mison said as universe was destroyed. mison ,meg and the eds appeared on mison ship. okay ed your power is shadows,edd your s are smoke and eddy your is neon. let go to the next universe.

** the next target clue is:S.T.E.V.E = VIDEO.**

what mison did not know was that jimmy and shara had managed to get to jimmy neutrons universe to warn jimmy about the evil shara said appering out of a portal a army is rising we need your help shara and jimmy said before passing out


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongemSET AFTER THE EVENTS OF ICED ICED BABY IN AMERICAN DAD/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"mison,meg and the eds were in the smiths house outside of steves room. Steve was in there crying mom was Steve was stooped a vocie that said she are you and what do you mean shes lied. francine she lied about girls . girls can love you . just like debbi she steve said but was stopped by debbie still likes you she just...she was bribed by death to dump person who bribed her ..francine. i can help you.i can give you pow mison was stopped by steve powers yay i shall infamous and you have to kill everyone in this universe to get it steve but you,debbi and hayle will have their powers activated. so i can still have family and debbi steve said. yep mison said. okay steve said. okay mison we go mison said as the universe was ,steve,debbi and hayle wason mison ship. what they story short debbi you can have steve. hayle you have family and you all have powers. cool they said steve you have video . hayle youhave the power to transform. and debbi you have the powers of light. my name is mison and we have to get to the next universe fast mison said. mison meg said why are you hurrying meg said. because mison said because .. i felt two people get away from all the universes we been too. this shocked them. who they yelled. they are/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongfamily guy:STEWIE AND BRIAN/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongED EDD AND EDDY:JIMMY AND SHARA/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAMERICAN DAD: ROGER AND/strong STAN./p  
p style="text-align: left;"crap they said. they are also getting thier own army to defeat us. everyone moth was open. we my friends arestrong SCREWD mison said/strongstrong /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
